Millenium Moon II: All's Fair in Love and Digimon
by Bob-Monkey
Summary: What starts with the return of a villian soon amounts to much more in the second part of the Millenium Moon Trilogy. Chapter 13:A Noble Friend: Kazu and Guardromon's new Ultra level take on Boltmon but there is a casualty of Boltmons attacks.
1. The New kid

All's fair in love and Digimon  
  
Before we start, I don't own digimon nor the characters. (except Chelsea, she's mine.)   
  
Okay... if you've read this before it's the same as last time. I had to remove it to fix a problem I had. I had 4 chapters with 3 of them exactly the same. (don't ask).  
  
Enjoy...  
  
  
Our story begins at the primary village, something is hatching, a creature feared by every digimon and human. It is black with two small wings and fangs. It begins to adjust to the light and it speaks...  
  
"I'm back digidestined, and when I have my full power not even your pathetic excuses for digimon can save you!"  
  
Meanwhile the digidestined are having a problem with three of their members...  
  
"I...I'm sorry T.K. It just happened."  
  
"It just happened!? Kari, a car crash just happens, kissing Davis doesn't!"  
  
"Hey! Leave her T.K."  
  
"Don't even come near me Davis, unless you want a chair leg through your head!"  
  
Yolei try's to stop them but gets pulled back by Ken.  
  
"Careful Yolei you don't know how powerful this new enemy is."  
  
Yolei and Ken start laughing.  
  
"I need to be alone." Shouts T.K. and runs off.  
  
"I've never seen T.K. like that, whats up with him."  
  
"I don't know Cody but I'm worried about him. He's been like this since Patamon went on Vacation with the other Digimon."  
  
T.K. is flopped down on a park bench. A girl about his age approaches him.  
  
"Erm...excuse me, this may sound strange," she asked, "but are you a digidestined?"  
  
He looks at her and replies...  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Chelsea. I only asked because my digivice has a red dot on it, coming from you."  
  
"Yes I am, I'm T.K."  
"Hello, erm, do you know where there is a digi-port around here?"  
  
"Sure follow me"  
  
They walk off.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the Digital World...  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeesss, I can feel my power growing inside me, now I have reached the Rookie level soon I can begin the first stage of my plan!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Here we are, the digital world."  
  
"Thanks TK, oh meet my digimon: Dinomon."  
  
A red dinosaur much like Agumon appeared.  
  
It spoke,"Hi Chelsea"  
  
He looks TK in the eyes as his own flask black. TK shivers.  
  
"What's up TK?"  
  
"N...nothing I just, never mind."  
  
***  
  
"So TK ran off?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay I'll ring mom, thanks Kari,"  
  
"Sorry, I would tell her myself but I have to find him. Can I use your computer?"  
  
"Sure . . . Why?"  
  
"I think he may be in the digital world"  
  
"Right."  
***  
"Where are you TK?!?!?" yelled Matt  
  
"I'm sorry!!" That was Kari  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
Kari jumped with surprise.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Hi, oh this is Chelsea"  
  
"What? Only 1 hour and you've replaced me?" Kari joked, a tear came to her eye.  
  
"What's up?" TK looked worried.  
  
"She missed you, I know these things."  
  
"You sure Chelsea, after an hour?"  
  
"That's love for you."  
  
There was a bright flash of light and the other digidestined flew from the sky.  
  
"Look oooooouuuuuutttttt!!!!!!!" Davis cried as he fell.  
  
Moments later Mimi joined them.  
  
"Wow, how did do that without messing my hair, I guess there's a first for everything."  
  
Everyone groans. At that moment Dinomon began to glow black. He opened his mouth and let out a scream of pain. A black mist flew from his throat and gathered in the sky.  
  
"I'm back! Perfect I got you all in one place."  
  
The dark mist consumed everything around the group creating a plain the original team remembered and feared.  
  
They all cried it out, there worst fears had come true, he was back.  
  
"APOCALYMON!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Before telling me what you think consider this..  
  
. . .THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! HAVE MERCY ON ME! 


	2. Betrayal

All's Fair in Love and Digimon  
  
Chapter 2: Betrayal  
  
"APOCALYMON!"  
  
"Very good Digi-doomed"  
  
"Oh, that is so last season."  
  
"MIMI!" the whole group almost screamed it at her."  
  
"Sorry, concentrate on the bad guy right?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You guy's beat him before and can do it again right?"  
  
"One problem Davis...NO DIGIMON!"  
  
Davis looked around and realsised Tai was right. Their Digivices began to glow and they opened a rip in the darkness.  
  
"Hey, having fun without us?"  
  
"Veemon, is that you?"  
  
It was, and one by one the digimon flew through the rip.  
  
"Wait" Matt shouted, "isn't this a bit easy? New Digidestined, All our Digimon at full strength and a bad guy that has had one line so far? I call that suspicious."  
  
"I wouldn't"  
  
"What then Joe, what is it?"  
  
"Bad writing"  
  
They all colapse.  
  
"HEY, forgeting me? Giga Cannon"  
  
Apocalymon's claw morphed in a likeness of Machinedramon and fired.  
  
"Look out guys, here we come."  
  
They all digivolved. (Here we go I'd better not have to do this often)  
  
"Agumon warp digivolved to Wargreymon"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolved to Metalgarurumon"  
  
Then something strange happened.  
  
"Biyomon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon"  
  
"Gomamon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon  
  
"Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon"  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon"  
  
"Vee...  
  
(Forget it, you know what's going to happen Exvemon, Stingmon DNA blah blah blah then the others so i'll just carry on)  
  
"Shakkouamon" (please don't be fussy about spelling, I lost my D-Terminal and I'm too lazy to look it up on the internet)  
  
"Sylphimon"  
  
"Paildramon, Paildramon mega digvolved to Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon mode changed to Fighter Mode."  
  
Chelsea suddenly ran in front of them.  
  
"Not so fast guys, Go get them Dinomon"  
  
"Dinomon dark digivovled to DarkTyranomon who digivolved to MetalTyranomon"  
  
"Against seven mega's and two ultimates and you use him?"  
  
"Ha, Try as you might he's no push over, Apocalymon, want your power back? Take your creation's data."  
  
Apocalymon absorbs MetalTyranomon's Data and he begins to glow.  
  
"You think it stops at Mega?"  
  
"NO! We have to stop him"  
  
"We're too late Kari"  
  
"Maybe not guys"  
  
"What, do you have a plan Izzy?"  
  
"Prodigious, i've got it"(I dunno how to spell it, I think that's right)  
  
"What is it?" Yolei ran over to Izzy and looked at his laptop, "The screen is blank!"  
  
"I know, we don't need it this time. We do nothing."  
  
Everyones jaw dropped  
  
"Wait and see, Chelsea just destoyed Apocalymon"  
  
"Apocalymon Digivolved too..."  
  
They had no idea what Izzy was on about, but Apocalymon began began to disappear, bit by bit he vanished into nothing but data. There was a flash and he was gone.  
  
"So we used up all this energy for nothing?"  
  
"I guess so Wargreymon"  
  
"Ha! As long as I live so does Apocalymon's power."  
  
Everyone turned around, they had forgoten about Chelsea.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this body"  
  
Black wings burst from her back and fangs began to grow in her mouth. She was changing more and more till Chelsea was gone and all that was left was...  
  
"DarkAngewomon, guardian of the east dark ocean, I guess you could call me Apocalymon's daughter"  
  
To be continued...  
  
That's it for chapter two, please review I need to know if I'm making mistakes. I think this was a bit to short. The next chapter will be longer. 


	3. The Truth

All's fair in love and Digimon  
  
This is mostly talk in this chapter but hey who cares? (DON'T SAY YOU)  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
"Apocalymon's daughter?"  
  
"Yes and I shall be the one to destroy you not my fool of a father"  
  
"What? you knew what would happen to him?"  
  
"Ha, Yes, i knew."  
  
"But I don't get it, what happened to Apocalymon?"  
  
"Poor simple Davis"  
  
"Oo I really don't like her."  
  
"No that was me." TK said  
  
"Yeah I was talking about you"  
  
"Excuse me I was explaining my evil plan, well I knew if I could convince him that with a bit more power he could digivolve then he would be mine. He is made from the sadness of not digivolving so by doing it himself he would be destoyed"  
  
"So who are you anyway?"  
  
"I am an evil form of Angewomon but unlike Ladydevimon I was once like you, a pitiful do-gooder."  
  
"But why did you change?"  
  
"My data was mixed when you defeated my father for the first time and some of him joined with me and some how I became traped in the body of the girl, Chelsea."  
  
"When did you..."  
  
"This is no interview, I am about to destroy you. Bow of Hell!"  
  
She created a black arrow and fired it.  
  
Sylphimon split and...  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon, Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The two arrows met and there was an explosion. They fired again an again, eack time one stopped the other. Angewomon began to tire as Darkangewomon had the strength of a mega, finally she fell.  
  
"Pitiful fool, none can defeat me"  
  
She fired an arrow straight towards Kari.  
  
"Darkness over light"  
  
Kari's digivice suddenly created a field of light around her and absorbed the arrow.  
  
"Hmm, how clever, but not enough. You pick a bad place to stand. GATE OPEN."  
  
Kari was suddenly pulled back through the digiport and thrown into Matt's bedroom. She got up.  
  
"I won't let my friends fight without me, Digiport open!"  
  
She was pulled into the computer and landed in a dark cave.  
  
"Wh-where am I? This can't be the digiworld, my clothes haven't changed"  
  
She looked towards a light at one end of the cave. She could hear voices in the dark. She listened.  
  
"So we won, what now?"  
  
"I don't know Rika but our job can't be done yet."  
  
"So there's more bad guys to fight?"  
  
"That's what your brother's saying Suzie"  
  
"Well I'll stick by you to the end Rika."  
  
"I know you will Renamon but..."  
  
Kari listened and edged closer till she could see them. She knew Terriermon and Guardromon but none of the others. She finally spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"M-my name is Kari, where am I?  
  
"You're in my cave" said one of the digimon  
  
A boy with gogles just stood staring at her.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" she asked him  
  
"You're Kari? THE Kari, Kari Kamiya?"  
  
"Yes but how did you..."  
  
"You're right Takato it IS her, wow"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It seems we have some explaining to do" said the boy with Teriermon.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"Digimon Tamers? What an awful name, you make them sound like wild animals."  
  
"I guess it does a bit,"  
  
"Well if you're going to stay here you'll need some cards"  
  
"And a digimon," she pointed out  
  
There digivices began to flash red, red for a digimon.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The tamers checked their D-powers,  
  
"Let's see, champion level, it's...Gatomon!"  
  
"WHERE?!" Kari shot up.  
  
"This way follow me," Takato ran off down the path  
  
"Hey! wait" Kari ran after him followed by the other Tamers.  
  
Two black eyes appear in the sky.  
  
"So, she is here too. This may be the perfect chance regain my power.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 3 done. Please review, I need to know what you think. 


	4. Addition and Subtraction

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
You know, i've noticed a lack of digimon how shall we say 'reconfiguring.' So I think I'll have some.  
  
You'll see what I mean. Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's called a digital field, it's how digimon enter our world"  
  
"So Gatomon is in there?"  
  
"A Gatomon, Kari, A Gatomon"  
  
"There's no guarantee it's your partner"  
  
"I know it is, I can feel it"  
  
"Wooo, psychic Kari"  
  
Kari glared at Kazu then turned and ran into the digital field.  
  
"Come on we have to help her"  
  
They ran in to the field but Rika stopped. Takato ran up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something else in there"  
  
"What or who is it?"  
  
The holographic screen appeared and Rika read it.  
  
"It's called razormon."  
  
"What level?"  
  
"...Mega"  
  
"we'd better hurry and help."  
  
They ran into the field.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
The attack made contact but nothing happened.  
  
"I cannot be harmed by you, your last chance just flew through the digiport"  
  
"Oh is that so, guys NOW!"  
  
All the digimon fired their attacks straight towards DarkAngewomon. They flew into her face and she was knocked flying through the darkness.  
  
"I must say I'm impressed" she said as she got up, "You knocked the wind out of me, but can you do that enough times? I think not. Hey where's Angewomon?"  
  
***  
  
"GATOMON!"  
  
"Kari? is that you?"  
  
She ran to her partnerand there was an explosion of light.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Kari looked at her digivice and it had changed. It looked like one of the Tamers'.  
  
"Looks like you're a Tamer now" shouted Henry who had just entered the field.  
  
She turned it over and there was a slot at the back. She heard a voice.  
  
"Hello child, velcome to my home. Shall ve dance?"  
  
A digimon walked through the mist and stood in front of her. It was tall and had two huge swords. He created a bubble trapping the others out side.  
  
"Gatomon! digivolve now!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to...Gatomon?"  
  
"Kari, you need a blue card, it's in the deck I gave you. Then slide it through the side of your new digivice"  
  
"Erm...Takato..."  
  
"(he sighed)It's the one that says Digivolution on it"  
  
"Hurry Kari." said Gatomon who had been trying to keep him busy.  
  
"Right, DIGI MODIFY, matrix digivolution activate."  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to...Angeldramon  
  
"Angeldramon?"  
  
"It's seems that the new digivice and blue card had some effect on me."  
  
"Ready to fight?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Keep trying" Tai said weakly  
  
The group were getting tired. Wargreymon was down and so was Metalgarurumon. Their most experienced mega levels.  
  
"Give 'em one for me!" shouted Koromon bouncing around then just flopping down under the lack of strength.  
  
"Song of death!" a shock wave flew from Darkangewomon.  
  
They all avoided it except Mimi who tripped. Rosemon saw her.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
She flew down and threw her out the way only to be slammed into the ground by the wave. She went to Lillymon, to Togemon, to Palmon, to Tanemon, to Yuramon and she burst in to a mass of green data.  
  
"Mimi...." and she was gone.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Love it? Hate it? Just wanna rip my guts out? Tell me what you think! 


	5. Sincere Rage

All's Fair in Love and Digimon  
  
For all you Yuramon through Lillymon fans out there I apologise for the previous chapter. (Yeah right HA!, Oh i wasn't meant to type that.)  
  
We shall begin...  
  
"One down, permanently, two down for now, I should think you're losing Digidestined."  
  
"Were not finished yet, get her Imperialdramon,"  
  
"Posatron Laser!"  
  
She dodged without any difficulty.  
  
"Oh so close but, that's life, no I lie, for you that's death, Bow of Hell!."  
  
Mimi just stood with her fists clentched. She couldn't take anymore. She walked towards DarkAngewomon. She opened her mouth and yelled as loud as she could...  
  
"THAT IS IT! NO MORE!"  
  
A beam of light shot from her digivice. She held it towards her opponent.  
  
"This is for Palmon! Come on guys help me."  
  
The group held up their digivices. The beams met above DarkAngewomon and a green data stream drove itself into the heart of the beast. The digimon's power went to maximum and digivolved in their highest forms. The Digimon fired at the centre of the beams.  
  
They all shouted,"Rage of the Digidestined!"  
  
The beam fired a blast, there were explosions everywhere.They all fired at her, again and again using every last bit of strength. There was silence.  
  
"We did it" Mimi said calmly, "we won"  
  
The dark plain vanished and the sun came out. They turned and began to walk away each carrying a digiegg except Mimi.  
  
Tai spoke to his digiegg, "Thanks now you can rest."  
  
Cody heard something, he tuned back and suddenly froze.  
  
"What's up Cody?"  
  
"L-look!"  
  
They turned and hovering in the air behind them was a digimon. It was black with a flower bud on it's head. Its body was covered with thorns and it's wings were made of some kind of leaves with jagged edges. It spoke almost like it was two people talking at th same time.  
  
"It's seems that with your power and that digimon's data I have made an interesting new body wouldn't you say? Now where were we? I believe I was about to destroy you. No one to help you now is there?"  
  
***  
  
"Heaven Blast!"  
  
"Keep it up Angeldramon"  
  
"Kari, we're nearly through the bubble"  
  
"Hurry we can't last much longer"  
  
"what do you mean, we!"  
  
"Multiply"  
  
Razormon split into 8  
  
"8 times the me 8 times the power"  
  
"We're through, everyone...digivolution activate."  
  
"Growlmon"  
  
"Kyubimon"  
  
"Gargomon"  
  
"Guardromon"  
  
"Endigomon"  
  
"Ikkakumon" (you see if MarineAngemon is Gomamon's mega then Kenta will have Ikkakumon at Champion.)  
  
"Le..Oh he's gone. I'm useless now."  
  
"Hey, you can help in other ways Jeri, You could..."  
  
Rika interupts him, "It's not enough, Takato they have to go to mega"  
  
"That's still only 7 on 8"  
  
"Guys go to Mega!" (This is based on what I have been told, England is always last for information, sigh)  
  
"Gallantmon"  
  
"Sakuyamon"  
  
"Megagargomon"  
  
"Hyandromon"  
  
"Kerpymon"  
  
"MarineAngemon"  
  
"Magnadramon" (I couldn't think of a new mega form for Gatomon so I stuck with the original)  
  
Each digimon took on one of the Razormon. The last one walked towards Jeri.  
  
"HELP ME" she screamed  
  
Razormon grabbed her and took off through a portal.  
  
"NO! JERI!" Takato tried to run after her but the portal closed.  
  
The other Razormon dissappeared. The sky darkened and a pair of dark eyes appeared in the sky.  
  
"So Kari you have made a number of friends in this new world. It's a shame one of them had to go."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Jeri?"  
  
"You shall find out soon enough but for now I shall remain in the shadows."  
  
The eyes vanished and the group were left alone in the park. The silence was broken by the crash of thunder and from the clouds a blue dragon appeared.  
  
"Azulongmon?"  
  
"Yes Kari it's me and we have much to discuss. First of all Jeri is not in this world nor the digital one so that is four worlds she is not in."  
  
"You mean two."  
  
"No he means four, my world, yours, my digital world and your digital world."  
  
"That is correct, but there are more world's still."  
  
"Like the episode where Kari went to the Dark Ocean?"  
  
"Episode?"  
  
"Yes Kazu, there are thousands of worlds. Some have only slight changes, some on the other hand are very different. Jeri could be in anyone of these worlds and it's your job to search them. But you don't stand a chance if you can only go to Mega. Scattered across the worlds are your crests which fit in the slot on tha back of your D-Power. This will let your digimon become even stronger and digivolve to the next level."  
  
"Stronger, I can be stronger?"  
  
"Of course Guilmon but be careful with the power you gain."  
  
"I will"  
  
"We all will" Terriermon spoke for the rest of the digimon.  
  
"Your D-Powers can open the gates to the other worlds. But only those with digimon in them. Jeri will be in one of them anyway."  
  
"When do we go?"  
  
"You must act now if you are to save Jeri. I can stop time in this world so your families won't even know you left."  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Digimon?"  
  
"We're always ready."  
  
"Here we go, Digiport Open!"  
  
The gate opened and Takato led the group into the unknown.  
  
"Good luck kids," said Azulongmon.   
  
The gate closed and he morphed into the dark eyes,   
  
"You're going to need it, Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
As usual I say. Love it? Hate it? To much like Sliders? Review it! NOW! 


	6. Playing the Defence

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
Sorry for the delay it's a longer chapter because it was going to be two but...aw forget it.  
  
This is getting complicated. Soon to be even more. NEW CHARACTERS!! (well sort of, they're old but new but neither. Don't ask just read.)  
  
Here we go...  
  
Chapter 6: Playing the Defence  
  
Two figures are rushing around in the dark. Another appears  
  
"False alarm, come out guys"  
  
"Again Davis?"  
  
"It was just a Floramon"  
  
"How do you cofuse Floramon with BlackLillymon?"  
  
"It's dark"  
  
"I'll take watch, my digimon analyzer can help."  
  
"I don't think you'll need to Izzy, RUN!"  
  
"Huh? WAAAAAAAA!"  
  
They ran as fast as they could. The dark form of Blacklillymon in persuit.  
  
"Tai, quick in here!"  
  
The last of the three ran round the corner and dropped into the hole in the floor.  
  
"I think we lost her"  
  
"Ssssshhhh!"  
  
Tai sat down. There was a cracking sound.  
  
"No, not now"  
  
His digiegg began to hatch and...  
  
"BOTAMON!"  
  
"Aha there you are"  
  
Responding to the sound Blacklillymon flew towards the hole. The trio ran. Tai began to stuff Botamon with food.  
  
"Hurry up and digivolve!"  
  
"Botamon digivolved to...Koromon!"  
  
"We know your faster than us so, make a diversion"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Sing a song, do a dance, I don't care just give us a few seconds!"  
  
"Okay, erm...HEY! Did you here the one where a Man wal..."  
  
"Weed Blaster!"  
  
Koromon barely made it out of the way.  
  
"Not in to jokes well how bout Opera, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Okay Koromon NOW!"  
  
He ran well, bounced towards the door. He made it through and as Blacklillymon flew through Davis and Tai smashed her on the head with a piece of the roof. She fell but was not that badly injured.  
  
"GO! GO! GO!"  
  
They ran...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Whaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Is it meant to be this rough a ride?"  
  
"Don't ask me"  
  
The group flew out the other end of the tunnel of light. They realised they weren't on the ground and fell flat on their faces. They got up and looked around. They were in a city or what was left of a city. Kari saw something.  
  
"Oh please no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Tokyo!"  
  
They others looked and saw that it was.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"There's your answer" said Gatomon who then clenched her teeth. Kari noticed a look in her eyes, a look that she had last scene when her world was threatened. She knew who it was.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look up" said Kari  
  
They did.  
  
"All I see is...fog, the fog barrier."  
  
"Myotismon"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I can feel it"  
  
"We have to..."  
  
"Kari!"  
  
The voice that had interupted Rika was coming from a building behind them.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"I told you to stay with the others"  
  
He came into view and Kari ran to him. She was about to say something when he pushed his lips against hers. Kari pulled away.  
  
"Well I didn't expect that. TK you have me confused with someone else. I mean it's me but not me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I have to explain"  
  
***  
  
"Other worlds?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I have to know how you beat Myotismon"  
  
"I have to know how you didn't"  
  
"Well..." A tear came to his eye.  
  
"I'll go first then, well when Tai and the others got out of the digiworld and had found that I was the eighth child we began to fight Myotismon. Angewomon defeated him or so we thought."  
  
"Then he became VenomMyotismon and Gennai told you a prophecy, I know."  
  
"Yes, Angemon and Angewomon fired their arrows at Tai and Matt which caused Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to their mega forms and whilst our crests held Myotismon back they defeated him."  
  
Again a tear came to TK's eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When our digimon in this world fired the arrows, Myotismon knocked them off course, and the wrong arrows hit Tai and Matt and they were...killed."  
  
"Tai is...dead"  
  
"Without them we couldn't defeat him and the angel digimon were killed too."  
  
"THATS IT! I will not leave this world till Myotismon is defeated"  
  
"Hate to interupt but we need to find Jeri"  
  
"I know but...we'll split up into two groups."  
  
"You sure it'll be okay"  
  
"Of course, Rika and Kazu come with me.  
  
"And Kenta, Henry and Suzie with me."  
  
"Takato, meet back here tonight"(Why do some people spell it nite?)  
  
"But it will be tough, Myotismon controls the entire planet, it's a miracle we survived for five years."  
  
"That's part of he job"  
  
The group split and headed in opposite directions.  
  
"I know who we can get to help us, but I don't even know if they're alive."  
  
"The DNA digimon?"  
  
"Right Kazu"  
  
"DNA?"  
  
"I explain later, what did Myotismon do to the kids that he didn't need?"  
  
"He sent them to a prision in the digiworld why?"  
  
"There are four kids I have to find but we'll need your Kari to help."  
  
"We have to find her"  
  
"This way"  
  
They ran after TK.  
  
***  
  
"Go to the digiworld?"  
  
"Thats what they're saying Kari"  
  
"I don't know, but if it will help us beat Myotismon. I'm in!"  
  
"But there is someone you have to meet, come in"  
  
Kari stepped into the room and came face to face with...herself.  
  
She looked at her double. She was a little bruised and quite dirty, the clothes were different, her hair was longer and in a pony tail at the back.  
  
"Hello...me?" said the slightly worn Kari.  
  
"Hi, ready for the fight of your life?"  
  
***  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be"  
  
"How about the rest of you?"  
  
"Just as long as we don't bump into the Dark Masters"  
  
"Dark Masters?"  
  
"I'll explain later, Digiport Open!"  
  
"I know I won't like this..."  
  
They were there then a few seconds later they were in a dark space of nothing but rocks and dirt.  
  
"Some brilliant world eh?"  
  
"I don't understa..."  
  
"Well if it isn't the digi-destined"  
  
"So nice of you to join us"  
  
"But you shall not see us again."  
  
"So welcome to our world"  
  
"Oh how rude, I'm Piedmon"  
  
"Puppetmon"  
  
"Machinedramon"  
  
"And MetalSeadramon"  
  
They attacked.  
  
"Digivolve!"  
  
"I don't know why but we can't"  
  
"This isn't going to plan."  
  
"WE NEED SOME HELP!"  
  
In a school in Japan a woman is teaching a class. A beeping sound comes from her bag.  
  
"Is that your bleeper Mrs. Sagi?"  
  
"Erm...yes, I have to go class. You there, get the principal to find a substitute teacher for now."  
  
With that she left the school.  
  
"After this much time? Why now?"  
  
At the same time a woman is modeling in front of a camera. The same noise comes from her bag. She picks her bag and looks in.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
"If you leave you can't come back."  
  
She continued out of the door.  
  
"This better be worth it."  
  
A man sits at a desk, opening and closing a lighter. Again the beeping noise but this time there are two at once. He gets up.  
  
"Lets go, come on."  
  
A woman next to him gets up and they both leave.  
  
Four men are sitting at a restraunt table. The noise is heard again but four now.  
  
"So much for catching up."  
  
They leave.  
  
A woman is looking at the remains of a building.  
  
"I wonder if I can get antoher job once they rebuild the Hypnos building?"  
  
The beeping and like the others she goes off.  
  
A hospital car park a man is getting into his car.  
  
"A hard days work over, phew."  
  
Beeping again.  
  
"I spoke too soon."  
  
He drives off.  
  
In a courtroom...  
  
"...and so my client..."  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"I...erm...bye!"  
  
He grabbed his briefcase and ran.  
  
The group met at a building on the edge of town. they enter a room where a man with frizzy red hair is sitting at a desk.  
  
"So what's this all about Izzy?"  
  
"It seems we have work to do."  
  
To be continued...  
  
You know what I'll write REVIEW NOW, SO DO WHAT I SAY! 


	7. Coming Together

All's fair in love and Digimon  
  
WOW! I can't believe I got to chapter seven. I never got this far with a story before.  
  
Chapter 7: Coming Together  
  
"Work?"  
  
"We got a distress call from the digiworld"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The Tamers"  
  
"Takato and his friends? We have to help them."  
  
"It's not as easy as it seems, they are not in our digiworld. They're in another world."  
  
"So my multiple worlds idea was correct."  
  
"Yes TK."  
  
"It seems strange to hear my name after hiding for so long."  
  
"I know, I wish we hadn't had to change our names."  
  
"I'm glad I did."  
  
"Why Matt?"  
  
He thumped his fist down on a desk.  
  
"Matt is gone, now there is just Yamaki."  
  
***  
  
In a dark cave...  
  
"Got enough to eat Bi?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Sora"  
  
"How bout you Yolei?"  
  
"hmm...oh, sory yes"  
  
"You miss Kari?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You okay Mimi?"  
  
"(sigh) yes"  
  
"I get stuck with the gloomy ones" Sora thought to herself. It had been a month since the group split. She thought back.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"No help now is there?"  
  
"What is that Izzy?"  
  
"Lets see, BlackLillymon, a mega digimon, no a higher level, something called Ultra. Her attack is the Weed Blaster."  
  
"We don't stand a chance!"  
  
"So you mean...SHE TOOK LILLYMON'S DATA!" Mimi went a darker shade of red than anyone had ever seen. She ran at BlackLillymon, Joe grabbed her.  
  
"Now's not the time to be the hero, RUN!"  
  
"HERO?" Mimi was offended  
  
"You know, the female version,"  
  
"Heroine?"  
  
"Isn't that a drug?"  
  
"Who cares? GO! Into the cave."  
  
They ran into a dark cave. The group came to a four way split.  
  
"Get into four groups and each group take one of the ways."  
  
Sora went with Yolei and Mimi. Tai with Davis and Izzy. Matt with TK and Cody. Ken went with Joe.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
That was two days ago. There had been no word from the others.  
  
"I wonder if the others got out this cave"  
  
"Yes, so do I" Sora agreed.  
  
"Hey, look!"  
  
Yolei held out her D-3 and there were two dots flashing on the screen.  
  
"Ken and Joe, hurry!"  
  
They ran in the direction of a junk yard.  
  
***  
  
"Here?"  
  
"It'll do for now Joe."  
  
"Fine, what do you think Bukamon?"  
  
"It's a piece of junk"  
  
"It's better than nothing"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"That's me"  
  
Sora, Yolei, Mimi and the two digimon ran to the four. (Ken, Joe, Bukamon and Minomon)  
  
"Wow! Your at the Rookie level already."  
  
"I don't know how I did it but I feel stronger than usual."  
  
"You look st..."  
  
Biyomon's leg ring began to glow. I beam of energy shot from her and it ripped a hole in the air in front of them. They could see something. It was fuzzy at first but it soon became clear. They looked into the tear. The group could see another group of kids lying on the ground with a digimon beside each of them. Yolei couldn't look anymore. She turned away.  
  
"It's awful." she looked again and screamed.  
  
"What is it Yolei?"  
  
She slowly rose her hand and pointed.  
  
"L-look."  
  
They did and saw what she meant. Among the group was...  
  
"KARI!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Like? Don't like? Review it now. NOW!!!!!!! (please). 


	8. Rebirth of the Ultimate Digimon

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
I'm back with a whole new chapter and it's going to rock. Thanks to "the egg" for the vote of confidence.  
  
Chapter eight: Rebirth of The Ultimate Digimon  
  
"KARI"  
  
"We have to reach her!"  
  
"You can't reach her, my master has them now!"  
  
They turned and saw BlackLillymon hovering in the air.  
  
"Now you're mine."  
  
"Not if I can help it, Giga blaster!"  
  
MetalGreymon came over the hill with Tai on his back followed by MegaKabuterimon with Izzy, Davis and ExVeemon riding him. Then Stingmon and Birdramon attacked from behind. They were brushed off quickly but came in for another attack.  
  
"FOOLS YOU CANNOT HARM ME!"  
  
"Ready Ken?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"ExVeemon"  
  
"Stingmon"  
  
"DNA digivolved to..."  
  
"Paildramon...Paildramon digivolved to Imperialdramon...Postatron laser"  
  
The attack made contact and BlackLillymon winced in pain.  
  
"You'll pay for that...AAAAAARGH!"  
  
"Weren't expecting that were you?" laughed Metal Garurumon but still remained to not smile.  
  
"MetalGarurumon? Then that means...Matt!"  
  
"Not starting without us are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it"  
  
"Tai I'll become WarGreymon." Said the android dinosaur who changed back to Agumon and...  
  
"Agumon warp digivolved to...WarGreymon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf bite"  
  
"Nova force"  
  
The combined power of the two megas brought the ultra level dark digimon crashing to the ground. Seeing this, Izzy began to think.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"GUYS! I'VE GOT A PLAN!"  
  
"Now would be a good time!"  
  
"Everyone, point your digivices at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Give them your energy, as much as you can. They need your hope, your strength."  
  
They did and the two began to glow. An egg shaped shell of light surrounded them. The egg rose into them air. A voice erupted through the air which even caused BlackLillymon to be taken aback.  
  
"I am part WarGreymon, part Metal Garurumon, they call me...Omnimon!"  
  
"Omnimon?"  
  
Omnimon threw his cape behind him and loaded his laser.  
  
"That's right and it'll be the last name you'll hear."  
  
BlackLillymon backed away and for the first time, she knew fear.  
  
"The battle for the Digiworld has begun."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, what do you think? Am I there yet among what you call good writers?  
This may be a short chapter but I will make it up in the next on.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(please) 


	9. The Ultimate Price

All's fair in love and Digimon  
  
It's here! The final fight for the Digidestined. Don't worry I haven't forgotten the Tamers and Kari, they'll be back in chapter 10.  
  
Chapter 10: The Ultimate Price  
  
"Y-you can't beat m-me." BlackLillymon stammered  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared"  
  
"Weed Blaster!"  
  
The attack hit Omnimon but he remained unphased.  
  
"My turn, Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Omnimon! NO!"  
  
"What? Mimi why?"  
  
"That's Lillymon in there don't destroy her."  
  
"She's right Omnimon" Tai agreed  
  
"Hmmmm...advantage...bad guys"  
  
"Don't think you'll win though"  
  
The two ultra levels collided and began to fight with fists. Niether could hit each other as they dodged every attack. They flew higher and higher till they were out of sight giving the others a chance to breathe. Eveyone went to their highest level, the older digidestined digimon went to their newly discovered mega levels. They were almost ready to fight when the two digimon reappeared. Cody and Yolei sat with Mimi at the side lines as Armadillomon and Hawkmon could only go to champion without Gatomon (who was with Kari) and Angemon (who had gone to his mega level). Yolei stood up.  
  
"HEY! Who says we can't be DNA digivolving partners Cody?"  
  
"It's worth a try I guess."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolved to..."  
  
The two began to glow and very slowly they became one.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"You can do it."  
  
"..........Terraskymon!"  
  
"They did it! They actually did it!"  
  
He rose in to the sky.  
  
"My name is Terraskymon, an ultimate level griffin digimon. I rule they skys with my Drill Beak attack."  
  
"Go get BlackLillymon, Terraskymon"  
  
He set off in persuit of the battlers, meanwhile they were having a problem. How to defeat an enemy they can't destroy. Terraskymon charged at BlackLillymon beginning to spin.  
  
"Drill Beak!"  
  
BlackLillymon let out a scream of pain and began to tumble to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Omnimon cried and flew to catch her. He held her in his arms. Slowly she turned over and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Got you, DE-DIGIVOLUTION!" she cried.  
  
The attack spread like a wave and the digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.  
  
"My father failed because he only destroyed your crests, I on the other hand have a better idea. Darkness Claw!"  
  
The same hands that Apocalymon used reached out and grabbed their digivices and held them up as a trophy before crushing them. All the dust was placed on one of the hands and she raised it to her mouth. She blew softly and the kids watched in horror as their last hope of winning was caught on the wind and vanished.  
  
"N-no, she can't of."  
  
"I can't take anymore of THIS!" Mimi screamed  
  
Her body shone with a green aura and she rose into the air heading for BlackLillymon.  
  
"You can't harm me if you can't reach me, Dark Shield!"  
  
A black bubble gathered around her but Mimi continued on her collision course. She approached the bubble and pushed her hands against it. After a crackle of energy the shield vanished.  
  
"NO! Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." BlackLillymon begged.  
  
"I will make you pay for what you have done to us."  
  
Mimi clenched a fist, brought back her arm and swung. She hit BlackLillymon square in the face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I CANNOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF You...."  
  
She was gone. The greatest threat to the digital world was gone forever. A ghost like figure of Palmon appeared.  
  
"Palmon?"  
  
"I want to thank you Mimi, thank you for being my friend. Goodbye Mimi."  
  
"Palmon NO!"  
  
"I have to, goodbye."  
  
"Bye...my friend"  
  
Mimi stopped glowing and collapsed.  
  
Everyone rushed to her side appart from Davis.  
  
"I guess she did okay, but I should be the hero next time," he joked  
  
"Davis" Yolei interupted him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's dead...Mimi's dead."  
  
To be continued...  
  
That's that. Chapter 9 is done. 10 coming soon. Review now and I may be nice and not kill anyone else. 


	10. Mimi's Light

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
Anything confusing about this story so far will hopefully be explained in this chapter. If not e-mail me and I will make something up.  
  
Also I would like to point out that this will be the last chapter in the Digidestined story making way for the Tamers to have the centre stage.  
  
Chapter 10: Mimi's Light  
  
"Dead...?"  
  
Davis looked down at Mimi. No-one could believe it. Mimi's body began to disappear like a digimon's did when they were killed.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"When you're in the digiworld you become data remember?" Came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Gennai standing there with a woman.  
  
"You saw what happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why did it have to happen?" Joe asked fighting back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe. There is no answer to why."  
  
"I'll explain how though." said the woman. "My name is Anne. It's nice to see you again although I wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
They looked puzzled.  
  
"I was the being that took over Kari's body 5 years ago."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, is it that surprising? Anyway as I was saying, I should begin by telling you that you have been lied to all this time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It all began when the original digidestined, of which me and Gennai were part of, defeated the final enemy, although we didn't realise at the time that he survived. He found a way through to this world but was too weak to go himself so he sent one of his henchmen."  
  
"Parrotmon?"  
  
"Yes, so we sent Botamon who digivolved to Greymon and tried to stop him."  
  
"And he did"  
  
"No, as we scanned the battle zone we picked up 8 digital signals coming from Tai, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, TK and Mimi."  
  
"We knew that you would eventually be pulled into the digital world by your power so we nicknamed you the digidestined. Those destined to be digital." explained Gennai  
  
"Using the flash of light you saw to distract you we erased Greymon and Parrotmon and extracted your power, using it to create your digimon partners. We also made units to keep your power under control, your digivices. We sent them to you just before you were pulled in so it appeared that they took you in."  
  
"And when Palmon was killed, the power was released?"  
  
"Right again Izzy. Because your digivices were destroyed the power was too much and that's how Mimi was killed."  
  
"So we unlock the power through our anger."  
  
Gennai nodded, "Yes, but there is a problem. The evil we mentioned is still out there and he can travel through time as we can."  
  
"You can...sorry, go on."  
  
"He has kidnapped a digidestined girl from the future called Jeri. The image you saw created by Biyomon was a window to the future."  
  
"So we have to help?"  
  
"Only once and not for another 25 years."  
  
"25 YEARS!"  
  
"You will need all of your digimon too including Palmon who we can bring back."  
  
"AND MIMI?"  
  
"Sorry, that is impossible. Their will be another member of your team."  
  
"M-me?" came a frail voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The team spun around and saw Chelsea in tattered clothes.  
  
"HER!?"  
  
"She wasn't evil, DarkAngewomon was."  
  
"I don't trust her."  
  
"Please Tai, we all need a second chance give me mine."  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry."  
  
"Now our team is complete."  
  
New digivices appeared in front of them all.  
  
"Take these to leave the digital world. However your memories of digimon will be erased till these digivices reactivate at the right time. Your digimon will become part of you again to make sure they are safe for 25 years."  
  
The digidestined were stunned. Their whole time with their digimon will be as if it never happened. They looked at each other.  
  
Tai stood forward, "I'm in."  
  
Matt joined him, "Me too."  
  
One by one they all agreed and prepared to leave.  
  
"We'll do our best. Goodbye"  
  
"Remember you won't come back to this world ever again. Take a last look around."  
  
Gennai waved good bye and they vanished.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
***  
  
25 years later...  
  
Gallantmon, Antylamon, MarineAngemon and MegaGargomon continued to attack VenomMyotismon, the evil mega level taking a lot of damage.  
  
"How do you think the others," He dodged an attack, "Are doing." Takato swung another punch.  
  
"I'm sure they're doing fine." Antylamon answered before attacking, "Bunny Blades!"  
  
The blade like arms of Antylamon ripped a hole in VenomMyotismons chest. Gallantmon took this as a chance to strike and rose his sword.  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
He pointed it forward and stabbed it into the hole.  
  
"YEEEEEE HAAAAAA!!" shouted Takato.  
  
"Don't get too excited, you only defeated a part of me I shall live on..." cried Myotismon before becoming a mass of data.  
  
"Phew! let's get to the digiworld."  
  
***  
  
Kari begins to come round.  
  
"Uh...What happened."  
  
"It's okay, you're safe now."  
  
"Who are you?" She struggled to sit up in her bed.  
  
"Don't you recognise me?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's me, TK."  
  
She shot up."TK!"  
  
What she saw wasn't the TK she knew, he was an adult.  
  
"I'm from the time of the Tamers. About 25 years after you got taken here."  
  
"You mean that wasn't another world?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid you've been tricked by a greater eveil than you thought."  
  
"Then that wasn't Azulongmon?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"The Dark Masters?"  
  
"Gone, they couldn't beat us."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
Takato ran in.  
  
"TK, come quick there's something wrong with Kari!"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute Kari."  
  
"No, I'll come," she got up and slowly reminded herself how to walk.  
  
TK helped her outside where they saw the adult Kari the group was standing around her. TK pushed through the group and saw Kari but she was harder to see sort of a mist was covering her, she slowly began to vanish.  
  
"Help me, PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
So sue me I added magical powers. Here me out, it will be okay. REVIEW, PLEASE! Don't make me bawl like a baby. Whaaaaaaaaaa! 


	11. Kari Old, Kari New, Kari Borrowed...Feel...

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
Hello my friends, ya it is me THETAMER. I am hoping the new chapter you will like no. Here I go ya.   
(I want say that for this chapter any member of the digidestined i.e. not the tamers will be an adult apart from when Kari returns to the past.)   
  
Chapter Eleven: Kari Old, Kari New, Kari Borrowed...Feeling Blue?  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Kari I'll save you."  
  
"TK you can't,"  
  
"But I can." said the past Kari, "my being here has disrupted the time line."  
  
"An interesting theory," said the adult Izzy thinking aloud, "She may be correct."  
  
"What? HOW?" yelled Davis.  
  
"Well think about it, if Kari is here in her future then how can she grow up to become our Kari."  
  
"Then we have to send her back."  
  
"TK there has to be another way."  
  
"He's right Tai I have to go back where I belong. But I don't know how."  
  
"Biyomon can create a wave of time space energy with the ring on her leg. It is a digital ring of power."  
  
Kari was a little sad to go but then looked around the tamers had gone into the cave with the digimon but she noticed that the digidestined had no digimon with them.  
  
"Where is she? Biyomon I mean."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, goodbye"  
  
Sora rose her hand and held it forward. There was a brilliant flash of light and the same rip in time that the past digidestined had seen.  
  
"Bye, I hope see you again in the future."  
  
"You mean the past." Yolei joked.  
  
Meanwhile the digidestined in the past had just seen Mimi defeat BlackLillymon. Gennai and Anne explained everything but this time something different happened...  
  
"Their will be another member of your team."  
  
"M-me?" came a frail voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The team spun around and saw Chelsea in tattered clothes.  
  
"HER!?"  
  
"She wasn't evil, DarkAngewomon was."  
  
"I don't trust her."  
  
"Please Tai, we all need a second chance give me mine."  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry."  
  
"Now our team is complete."  
  
"Oh no it isn't!"  
  
The others turned and saw Kari and Gatomon standing there.  
  
"Hi"  
  
The group ran over to her.  
  
"Where have you been Kari."  
  
"We've been to the future." Gatomon answered for her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm back from the future."  
  
***  
  
25 years later...  
  
Kari had almost completely vanished when she began to re-appear.  
  
"It worked," Tk breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The tamers ran out of their cave.  
  
"What happened? Where's Kari?"  
  
"Gone and it would seem you need a new member."  
  
"You mean me?" said the Kari from the dimension they were in. (TOO MANY KARIS!!)  
  
"If you want to that is."  
  
She thought about it. "I'm in," everyone cheered, "BUT! Only if you get these others you mentioned to help the digidestined of this world.  
  
"You got a deal"  
  
***  
  
"You're sure this is the prision, I don't see one." said Guardromon.  
  
"The signal is coming from here." Izzy assured him.  
  
"Maybe this is where Pixiemon lived."  
  
"No, but there is some sort of invisible wall here."  
  
The adults began to flicker and fade.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"That's Izzy's computer telling us it's time to go. We can only stay in this other dimension for a few hours."  
  
"It was fun to do this again but everything comes to an end."  
  
They stepped away from the Tamers and got their digivices ready.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Takato.  
  
He approached them and stuck out his hand.  
  
"It was an honour working with you."  
  
"Thanks," said Tai and shook hands with Takato.  
  
The other Tamers shook hands with the rest of the digidestined. Kari hesitated to shake hands with her counterpart. Before she could, the adult Kari reached into her bag and took out the D-Power that the Kari that had just left had been holding.  
  
"Now you're a Tamer,"  
  
Kari rushed forward and was given the D-Power. As she did a huge disc of light appeared in the sky. As it approached it got smaller and smaller till it stopped above Kari.  
  
"It's a crest!" exclaimed the excited Kari.  
  
The holographic screen appeared on the D-Power, Kari read it...  
  
"The Crest of Radiant Light,"  
  
The crest slid into the slot on the back of the D-Power which then was hit by a beam of light and changed to a gold D-Power like Takato's.  
  
Because of the distraction caused by the crest they didn't notice the adults slip away.  
  
***  
  
In another dimension...  
  
Razormon aproaches a figure seated on a throne in the shadows.   
  
"Two more captives master."  
  
"Well done...put them with the girl."  
  
"At once master."  
  
Razormon takes the two prisoners and throws them down a deep shaft. They land on a pile of straw.  
  
"Ow! My head."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah? Is that you Jeri?"  
  
"Yes, but who's that with you?"  
  
"My name is Alice, Alice McCoy."  
  
"I've heared Rika mention you before. AH! That hurt"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I wish we could see in here."  
  
"Allow me,"  
  
There was a flash and the room was filled with a red light. Ryo and Alice saw the source of the light which was Jeri, but her hair was standing on end and she was hovering 2ft in the air.  
  
"I've gone through a bit of a change."  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Is anyone there? Does anyone actually read this? REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(please) 


	12. Teaching an Old Tamer, New Tricks

All's Fair in love and Digimon  
  
Hello my friends, yes, chapter twelve is here and with it begins a new story...what? You didn't expect me to only have one thing going on at once did you?  
  
Well here I go...  
  
Chapter Twelve: Teaching an old Tamer, New Tricks  
  
"I can see you've changed Jeri but..."  
  
"How? Well it was when I was taken by Razormon, he threw me down here and left me alone. I was so angry, angry at him, but most of all angry at myself, I wasn't strong enough, if I had been then Leomon would still be here and saved me. By me not being strong enough, He and I both suffered. I couldn't take it any more, I just screamed at myself getting more and more angry till I got to a point where I just stopped. I sat down on the floor except it wasn't on the floor I was hovering in the air, it was wierd."  
  
"Sort of a digital super adrenalin?"  
  
"Maybe, just when it felt like it was too much for me, my D-Power kicked in and I was okay."  
  
"So could we do that?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess but you have to get realy mad."  
  
"I think I can do that," said Alice calmly, "I'm so sorry Dobermon. I didn't even get to say good-bye to you. I need you...DOBERMON!!!"  
  
"I'll give it a shot too. I thought I was the strongest, I was invincible but I couldn't help you Cyberdramon, I was afraid and then Razormon he...he destroyed you, my friend. But I shall make him pay for what he has DONE!!"  
  
Ryo and Alice were both screaming filling themselves with rage. The change was un-noticable at first but bit by bit, little by little the began to change. Alice glowing black and Ryo white. Then just like that they stopped. The two were both very tired. They sat down.  
  
Alice felt something in her pocket, she had no idea where it came from but she reached in anyway and found...  
  
"A Digivice. is this mine?"  
  
It was like the other's Digivices but it was black. The screen showed a picture of Dobermon.  
  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
Jeri and Ryo looked at their digivices, the screen, instead of being fuzzy to show their digimon had been killed it now displayed a picture of their digimon.  
  
"But how is this...?"  
  
"Possible?" said Ryo finishing Jeri's sentence.  
  
"Because it is" came three voices.  
  
The trio of Tamers looked up at the source of the the voices. Stand before them were Dobermon, Leomon and Cyberdramon.  
  
"We're back."  
  
***  
  
"Alert! Alert! Cell Block D under heavy attack."  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Rika as she lead Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken out the hole in wall that WarGrowlmon had blasted, an army of Tankmon and Mechanorimon in persuit, "Kazu! You and the others lead them to safety whilst we 'distract' the guards."  
  
"Right! Okay guys let's move it out."  
  
"Takato, Henry we need to Biomerge."  
  
"Right Rika."  
  
"Guilmon Biomerged to...Gallantmon!"  
  
"Renamon Biomerged to...Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Terriermon Biomerged to...MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Hello boys, SPIRIT STIKE!"  
  
The spirits held the enemy digimon back till MegaGargomon came in with a...  
  
"Mega Barrage!"  
  
Most of them were destroyed but still quite a number remained.  
  
"Fine! Take this, ready Guilmon?  
  
"Ready Takato"  
  
Both at once they let out a cry of, "Shield of the Just"  
  
The remaining Digimon were destroyed by the blast but another figure stepped out the shadows.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"His name is..."  
  
"Boltmon, my name is Boltmon. Mega level."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To destroy you Tamers, what else?"  
  
"How do you know we are Tamers?"  
  
"Hm, fools do you really think my master would not keep an eye on you?"  
  
"Who is he and what has he done with Jeri!?"  
  
"You shall find out who my master is, in time. For now let me just say that he is more powerful than any of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, well he'll excuse me if I shoot the messenger!"  
  
"Takato what are you on about?"  
  
"Sorry, I thought it sounded cool."  
  
"This is no time for games...TOMAHAWK CRUNCH!"  
  
Boltmon swung his axe and sent Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon flying out of the prision complex.  
  
"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."  
  
"They were my friends too,"  
  
"You see Boltmon, you cant beat me and Guilmon, we're friends, and that is more powerful than any weapon...Oh come on! Must I say that?"  
  
THETAMER walks in, "Hey if I write it, it goes beyond brilliance, so just say the line. What am I paying you for?"  
  
"You're not paying us anything."  
  
"You kidnapped me. I remember it distinctly with the sack and the beating at the rope and the..."   
  
"Erm...Action."  
  
"But you shall never beat me either! Tomahawk Knuckle!"  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
The two attacks made contact but it was Gallantmon that came out worst and split back to Guilmon and Takato.  
  
"Good-bye...friends to the end, ha ha ha!"  
  
"Tomahaw..."  
  
"Korona Blaster!"  
  
The red beam knocked the axe out Boltmon's hands."  
  
"There's more where that came from ya' bolt head."  
  
"Beelzemon! You followed us here."  
  
"I came to warn you that you'd been tricked but I guess you alr...AHHH!"  
  
Boltmon had took this moment when Beelzemon's guard was down to get up and attack.  
  
"Never turn your back on a villain for a second."  
  
"Nor a hero," shouted Kazu as he dropped from the hole in the roof, "Get'em Andromon."  
  
"Lightning blade"  
  
Though it was on target Boltmon just knocked it away with ease.  
  
"You are so weak, why do you defend them, and him, did he not kill innocent digimon for mere power. Yet still you help him, why?"  
  
"Because he's my friend and so are all the others, so it's down to me and Andromon verses you. But I know I'm doing it for my friends so come and get me!"  
  
At that moment There was a burst of blue light and a small circular object appeared in Kazu's hands and then moved to the back of his digivice. The screen of the D-Power read, The Crest of Noble Friendship.  
  
"We have the crest, let's use it"  
  
"Here we go Andromon." Kazu raised his digivice.  
  
Kazu closed his eyes and thought to himself, "I must be crazy doing this, but I want to help, I know the others would help without thinking twice. I think I will too, it's Kazu's time to shine!"  
  
"Andromon Bio-Warped to...  
  
Davis: Whoa! Talk about a cliff hanger. Will Kazu manage to Bio-Warp and save the day? and will Jeri, Ryo and Alice get out of their cell? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
to be continued...  
What do you think. Hello? is anyone there? Review! Review! Review! Hello? Please Review if you've read it or I may not write chapter 13. Also I've decided to add Davis at the end give me your thoughts on that. Review or just e-mail me at joelfeatherstone@hotmail.com BYE! 


	13. A Noble Friend

All's Fair in Love and Digimon  
  
No time to chat. Lets get get on with the show.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: A Noble Friend  
  
"We have the crest, let's use it"  
  
"Here we go Andromon." Kazu raised his digivice.  
  
Kazu closed his eyes and thought to himself, "I must be crazy doing this, but I want to help, I know the others would help without thinking twice. I think I will too, it's Kazu's time to shine!"  
  
"Andromon Bio-Warped to...  
  
(Begin Bio warp sequence. The same as the Bio-merge but at the end the digimon moves through the crest to become their new form.)  
  
"...Adamantimon!"  
  
"Adamantimon?"  
  
"Adamantimon."  
  
"I think we've established that I'm called Adamantimon."  
  
The android shone with a blue glow. A black visor covered his eyes and drills replaced hands on the end of his armour plated arms.  
  
Takato looked at his digivice a read it out loud, "Adamantimon, Ultra level Android digimon, his attacks are 'Seeker Drill' and Holo Strike"  
  
Kazu looked around his orange chamber. Having never merged before, he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Can you here me Takato?"  
  
"You bet Kazu. Give it all you've got."  
  
"We're counting on you kid." shouted Beelzemon, "You're our last hope."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Kazu said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Let's try an attack Kazu."  
  
"Um...okay."  
  
"Holo Strike!."  
  
Several holograms of Adamantimon appeared and began to circle Boltmon. He decided to stop the holograms before they could do any damage and smashed into them with...  
  
"Tomahawk Knuckle!"  
  
Instead of stopping the holograms Boltmons attack went straight though them. They charged at him then dived into his body.  
  
"Ha! You're holograms can't hurt me if they can't touch m...AAAAGGHHH!"  
  
"Wrong Boltmon, what happens if they turn solid inside you?"  
  
"You can...kill me but my...master will...avenge me."  
  
"Fine by me, Seeker drill!" cried Andromon and Kazu's combined voice.  
  
His drill like arms fired off like missiles. They drilled in Boltmon and then...  
  
"FORGIVE ME MASTER!." the last words out of Boltmon's mouth before he exploded into data which Adamantimon absorbed and then split to Kazu and Kapurimon, Andromon's in-training form.  
  
"Whoa! I don't want to do that again soon."  
  
Meanwhile TK had met up with the rest.  
  
"Hey TK! You get these four back to the safe house."  
  
"You'll be back later right?"  
  
Kari didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"No cos' she'll be leaving with us."  
  
"KAZU!"  
  
"Oh sorry Kari."  
  
"I'll deal with you later Kazu. TK I was going to tell you I just..."  
  
"I (sniff) know," he was speaking very quietly. "well I'll get these guys back."  
  
"Tk please wait."  
  
She was too late. He had gone. That quickly left her mind as Renamon, Rika, Henry and Terriermon went flying off in different directions.  
  
***  
  
The two tamers and three digimon slowly walked away from the prision. Seeing Rika lying the ground, Takato broke into a run. He knelt down beside her.  
  
"Rika, please be okay I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. I'm so sor..."  
  
"Calm down goggle head I'm okay," laughed Rika sitting up.  
  
Takato wiped a tear from his eye and helped Rika to her feet.  
  
"Of course I mean I wasn't really worried I'm just tired from the battle, that's all."  
  
"Sure Takato, sure."  
  
They moved closer about to kiss until...  
  
"Will one of you two love birds get me out this hole."  
  
"Sure Hen...HEY! I'm not getting you out now."  
  
"Please Terriermon's hurt."  
  
"Fine, but you better not be lying to me."  
  
Takato helped Henry and the injured Terriermon out the crater they had created on impact.  
  
Rika looked around, "You guys, where's Renamon?"  
  
"Isn't she with you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, hey do you here that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's sort of a buzzing, humming sound like white noise."  
  
She checked to see what it could be, following the sound to her D-Power.  
  
"Please no." she whispered to herself as she brought it to eye level. The screen was fuzzy. "N-no this can't happen," she let go and the digivice dropped to the ground.  
  
"What is it Rika?"  
  
"Renamon, she's...gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"GONE! DEAD!" Rika screamed before running off.  
  
"Takato follow her,"  
  
"Right, let's go Guilmon."  
  
"Okay Takato."  
  
The pair ran in the direction Rika left in.  
  
"I hope they catch her."  
  
"Don't worry if they don't I will."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
The group looked in horror as Razormon joined the chase. He charged past Takato and grabbed Rika before leaping through a portal.  
  
"Ha Ha! and then there were 6. So long."  
  
"No." said Takato who was by now very angry, "you'll pay for this."  
  
The other Tamers and digimon caught up. Takato was in deep thought.  
  
"He got her?" asked Kazu  
  
Takato ignored him and continued to think. He approached the group.  
  
"Did you see the mark on his head, it was an M with a C behind it. Boltmon had the same mark."  
  
"Yeah I saw it too, but its not a C it's a moon."  
  
"M and moon, do we know any Digimon that have that in their name."  
  
"What about Moon M that way round."  
  
"Can you think of anyone?"  
  
"Just one I heard about from Ryo. It attacked him several times whilst he was in the past."  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"Moon=Milleniummon."  
  
to be continued...  
  
THE BAD GUY IS REVEALED!!!! Did you guess it? Bet you didn't! Review with your opinions on this revelation or why not e-mail me with ideas? I may add them into the fic. Don't know the e-mail address? Check the Bio! 


End file.
